Difficulties of a Teenager
by Kate vengeance
Summary: Mel is dealing with new revelations about a certain someone. Based in Mel's perspective for the most part. "Seriously, I think she might actually be drooling. I'm in for a long afternoon, I can just tell." T for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Well this sucks. There's a reason why we had the 'no boy' rule at our lunch table. But seriously, when did Sasha start dating this kid, he has way too much guy-liner. Is this how lunch is going to be every day now? Sasha and Roman, Boo and Carl, Dez breathing down my neck? I could probably handle it under normal circumstances but these are _far_ from normal. The worst thing of all is how Ginny is drooling over Frankie.

He's too weirdly mysterious for her.

She deserves better than 'the amazing Frankie'.

He'd just ignore her, why can't she get with someone who wouldn't?

Anyone would be better for her than him.

_I would be._

Ah, yeah. The weird, new realization that hit me during ballet last week when we were doing routine warmups and I just so happened to glance at Ginny and my stupid brain had to have the stupid thought that Ginny looked pretty and graceful and gorgeous... I officially hate my brain. Not that we've always been on the best of terms but this, this was a curveball that I did not appreciate, thank you very much.

Now that my brilliant brain has made this realization I seem to think about it more than I should. So now I sit here, between Boo and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named._ What? No one said I couldn't try and be melodramatic about it, It keeps these pathetic thoughts more interesting. _So, anyway, I'm sitting here, forgotten by my friends, picking apart my lunch. They better not make this a habit.

The bell rings and our awkward group slowly stand up to go to class, respective partners departing, leaving Ginny and I. Or at least, me and Ginny's body, her mind and eyes are glued on the back of Perfy-McPerfect (Frankie). Seriously, I think she might actually be drooling. I'm in for a long afternoon, I can just tell.

~~**Authors Note;**

**Tell me what you think, I was watching the show and couldn't get this out of my head. There's a serious lack of Ginny/Melanie fanfictions, I thought I'd contribute. I would really like to know what you think before I upload the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Derby's a great stress reliever. Nothing clears the mind better than smashing someone against the rail. This rink is my sanctum, I don't have to worry about school or Dez being even weirder than usual or even that thing with Ginny. Not that it's even a 'thing' anyway, it's totally _not_ a thing. It's just my mind playing tricks on me and me falling for it like a sucker.

It's strange how fast derby goes by, the music has faded down to a dull roar and the girls are making their way off the rink.

"Hey, catch you around, Cleo-Smacktra." One of the nicer girls throws over her shoulder as I slowly drift to the exit myself.

"Yeah, see you." I say with a nod as I pull of my skates.

"Hey, Melanie! You have a sec?"

I look up to see Cozette coming down the stairs from the sound booth, "yeah sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could pick your brain." Said Cozette as she sat down on the bench across from mine.

"Sounds painful." _What? It does, imagine some one literally picking at-_

She chuckled a little, "Hardly, I was just wondering what your thoughts on the whole 'Ginny infatuation' thing are."

_**What?**_ "What?" I can feel my face getting hot.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you haven't noticed Ginny ogling my brother twenty four seven, it's so obvious that it's painful." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's pretty obvious, I guess. She doesn't mean anything by it, she's just not sure how to act, I think." _Of course, her brother, who else would she mean?! _

"I suppose. It's just... I don't think I can physically watch it anymore, it's pathetic. Do you think it would be too un-cool for me to step in?"

"What do you mean?" Why is she asking me about this anyway, it's her brother, she can do whatever she wants.

"I don't know, I could prod Frankie in the right direction or something, anything." She threw her hands up in frustration, "I just can't sit by and do nothing."

I stood up and hoisted my derby bag on my shoulder, "sounds fine, I honestly don't think Ginny cares what you do, she's not exactly your biggest fan."

Cozette rolled her eyes and muttered "Wonder why." then added, "see you around, Mel." With a large smile and walked back toward the sound booth.

I let a gust of air through my lips as I walked to the exit, that girl is difficult.

**AN: Well that one is almost as short as the first… I'll try to make them longer. But anyway, tell me what you think! I really appreciate the reviews. Next chapter may or may not be about a sleep over ;D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Charlie was waiting for me outside which is a miracle in its self. He's hardly ever on time to pick me up from anything.

"Hey." he says as I open the door and climb in.

"Hey." I answer in the same bored voice as his, it was always like this with Charlie, it's easy in it's own way.

We ride home in a companionable silence. As he parks the car he looks up, "Just so you know, Dez is coming over for the night." Then proceeded to promptly shut the door and walk into the house.

Great. Dez. He's been really weird lately, weirder than normal, anyway. I walk into the house and up to my room, wouldn't want to chance bumping into Dez when he shows up. I sigh and flop onto my bed, my bags long forgotten on the floor. What to do? Homework? No. Maybe the girls could get together, no better way than to check.

I pick up my phone to text Sasha when I notice I had a missed message from Ginny. Dang, she'll be angry that I didn't answer right away but she knows I have derby.

**Hey Mel. I really need someone to talk to, I did something and I really need to talk about it.**

Shit. Well that doesn't sound good, this is Ginny we're talking about. She never does anything remotely 'wrong'. I flipped to her contact and called while laying back down on the bed.

"Mel?" A croaky voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Ginny. Are you okay?" I'm full blown worried now.

"No. I'm not.

"Whats going on?"

There was silence on the other end of a while then the sound of a deep breath, "I slept with Frankie."

She did _What_?! "Are you sure? I mean… you guys barely know each other."

"Yes, Melanie, I'm sure! How would I not be sure?!" Well maybe that _was_ a bad way to ask for clarification…

"Sorry, of course you're sure. I'm confused though, didn't you want to be with Frankie? And a more pressing question; **When** did this happen?"

"Last week. I do want to be with him Mel but he hasn't spoken to me all week, he said that he didn't want to be in a relationship.. in not so many words." She heaved a sigh.

"Last week?! Why didn't you tell me? What did he say, I don't understand."

"I've been so embarrassed. To be honest, I'm not even sure what he said but it was obvious that he did **not** want me as his girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." And I am, ridiculously sorry for her.

"Thanks, Mel. I just feel so awful… I wrote him a 'thank you' note."

"Dude… no." She did not.

"I know. I have a problem, I just wanted him to know that I liked what we did… and I was interested in seeing him again."

"That's so sad, Ginny." It really is.

It was quiet for a while, I knew Ginny was still there but she didn't really have much more to say about her situation.

There was a knock on my door.

I move the phone away from my mouth, "WHAT? I'm on the phone!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that there's some pizza out here. We saved you a piece, Charlie said that you hadn't had anything to eat this afternoon." It wasn't a voice I was expecting to hear, since when did Dez care about me getting food?

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I answered in a nicer tone than the last.

"Yeah, sure. No problem, Mel." I listened to his feet pad away from my door.

I uncovered my phone and put it back to my ear. "You still there, Ginny?"

"Yeah. Go eat your pizza, Mel."

"No way, you need me and I'm here."

"I'll be fine. Talk to you later."

"Alright, if you're sure. Bye."

The phone beeped, Ginny hung up. I sighed and sat up, I really am hungry. That means I have to venture out through the living room where I just know Charlie and Dez are. That's something else to think about, Dez. Great, like I need something else to think about.

**~~A/N**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated. That last episode threw my mind through a loop! I would have thought Ginny would go to Melanie instead of Michelle but anyway.. Review! :)**


End file.
